Grace Polk Does Yale
by etherealdiscord
Summary: I think it's self explanatory. Grace Polk, meet your new roommate Paris Gellar. Crossover with Gilmore Girls, kind of.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Joan of Arcadia it would still be on the air and Adam wouldn't have sucked this season, and if I owned Gilmore Girls, Paris would get her own spin off series.

**Shoutouts: **Hannah V./Hands Off, I'm sorry I called you a republican, you know I love pissing people off. Adam, as usual for listening to my pyschobabble about my stories and Alex for staying up at weird hours of the night talking to me while I wrote.

**Authors Notes: **Did you know that Yale and MIT are 2 hours and 7 minutes apart? Neither did I. I actually did research. Scary, huh?

-----

Luke was the only one who had known that she had even applied to college. Had he not walked into the biology closet that day back in October and seen her finishing up one of her essays, he wouldn't have even known. Of course when she found out he knew she threatened his very existence, if he told anyone she would not hesitate to draw blood. However when the time came and she got her acceptance letters, he had insisted that she tell him what schools she got into, since she was his girlfriend, and he had tested out of high school in his junior year partly because of hopes to go to college somewhere near Grace and partly because high school was far too simple and boring to stand another year of it. Their meeting in the biology closet to talk about the college situation had been fairly short, as Luke had known since he was old enough to identify the three letters that he wanted to go to MIT, and he had gotten into the school, so his choice was made.

Grace, however, was confused. She had gotten into all of the schools that she had applied to, which included Brown, Harvard and Yale. Clearly they hadn't gotten her high school transcripts yet. Sure she was taking mostly AP courses, but she was still Grace Polk.

_"Which one are you going to?" he had asked. _

_"Who says I'm going? Just because I applied.." Grace said as she leaned back against the wall of the biology closet._

_"Grace, you got into some great schools. You can't just not go." _

_"Look dude, the only reason that I applied was because college equals out of Arcadia which I have been waiting for since I hit the double digits."_

_"Then you should go. It's what you've been looking for right? A way out of Arcadia?"_

As much as she hated to admit that he was right, he had been. So she had called in a favor with the only member of her family that actually cared enough about her college education to help her pay for it and in her roundabout way asked for the help to pay for schooling. Her forums were sent in, her schedule was made and her housing information came shortly after.

_Grace turned around in her cold, hard metal chair that had been set up in the courtyard of Arcadia High School._

_"Whoever decided to have graduation outside needs to be hurt," she told Adam. He smiled at his lifelong friend and nodded in agreement._

_"It is hot." Turning back around she saw Joan hit Luke's shoulder a few rows in front of her. Ten minutes later, Principle Chadwick had finished giving his speech and Price had stepped up to the podium to begin calling off names. She had watched both Luke and Joan go up and accept their diplomas, then shortly after her name was called. Grace cringed as she heard the Girardis and Adam cheer loudly for her. She made a mental note to injure them after the ceremony was over. _

_"Miss Polk," Price said, handing Grace her diploma and sounding truly shocked that she had graduated at all. He offered his hand as he had with the other students. Grace took her diploma, then looked down at his hand and back up at him._

_"It hasn't been fun. Looking forward to never seeing you again," she told him before giving him a fake smile and walking off the platform that had been set up outside to double as a stage._

"Okay," Grace said as she slammed the trunk to Joan's car shut. "Why did you pack so much? You know how big dorm rooms are, right?" Joan rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know how big dorm rooms are. I need all of this stuff, I'll make room for it," she said, putting on a pair of sunglasses. Grace shot a look at Adam.

"Good luck dude," she told him.

"So Adam needs luck because he's going to be locked in a car for three hours with me?" Joan asked.

"No, he needs luck finding room in your car to get his stuff in." Joan glared at Grace and picked up a large duffel bag from where the four teenagers had piled up their belongings.

"Truck," Joan said, tossing the bag at Luke and nearly knocking him over. He regained his balance and set the bag in the back of Adam's truck which he and Grace were using to get to their respective colleges.

"I can't believe you kids are leaving for college," Helen said as she came out of the house.

"Mom," Joan whined, "Please don't make a big deal out of this." Grace pulled a bag out from the bottom of the pile and read the tag.

"Truck," she called to Luke, throwing the bag at him and successfully knocking him over this time.

"I'm okay," he said as he stood up and pushed the bag along the bottom of the truck's back.

"Want me to take over for you rocket boy?"

"I've got it," he told her. She smirked at him as she tossed the last bag to Adam to put into the car.

"That's everything," she said as Helen beckoned for Luke to come over to her. She embraced her children in a hug.

"Call me when you get to school. And when you make road stops," she told them as she released them. "Same with you two," she told Adam and Grace who nodded in agreement.

"Well.. Lets get out of here," Joan said.

"See you guys in four weeks," Grace said to Adam and Joan as the four of them headed to their respective automobiles.


End file.
